Test Of My Love
by brighteyedcherryblossom
Summary: “Kakashi… I… I can’t” she mumbled as she walked away from the angelic white haired man who protected her for all these years.  “I’m the reason he’s doing this…And I’m the only one that can make him stop. Even if it kills me, I won’t let him hurt you”.
1. Broken Dreams

Disclaimer If I owned Naruto the Lee would have an afro. so, since he doesn't then I guess that means that I don't own Naruto!

Broken Dreams

"Naruto?"

No reply.

The thick forest of Konoha gave off an aura of unfamiliarity to her. She stood in a clearing amongst the towering trees. There was no wind. No sound. Only a faint light illuminated her area from the hazy crescent moon in the starless sky.

She could hear her own breathing become short and panicked.

"NARUTO!?" She screamed this time. Her own voice echoing in her ears.

Still no answer.

She was completely alone.

…

Or was she?

"Uzumaki Naruto, if you don't answer me right now, I'll…"

"He's dead Sakura-chan," a smooth, monotone voice whispered. Her small frame grew rigid. It seemed to come from behind her.

"Sensei?"

No reply.

"Kakashi Sensei, what's…"

"You're so annoying. Sakura," a disgusted voice spat emotionlessly. He gave his trademark expression of ' humph' after his words. It couldn't be…

She fell to the hard earth and fumbled as she crawled away from him.

"No… you… you're not… you're not alive!"

Standing over, malicious expression plastered all over his face, was Uchiha Sasuke. The curse mark on his neck beamed bright crimson. His face was not visible over his onyx hair that thickly cascaded in front of him, but scarlet waves of light crawled over ever extension of the curse mark that was engraved on his entire body.

"Dead? You think I'm dead now? What's wrong? Don't you love me, Sakura?"

His head raised slowly with every question, until he finally made eye contact with her at the end of his interrogation.

How was it possible?

"What did you do to Naruto and Kakashi?"

A slow sadistic smile spread across his illuminated face. His keke jenkia in full effect.

The noise was so soft, that Sakura could hardly understand what he was saying. To her horror, he wasn't speaking at all. The sound grew louder. So loud that she was forced to cover her ears to drown it out. A violent, demonic laugh echoed through the forest. Its was so frightening, it might possibly even out fear in the heart of her beloved Lady Tsunade.

"Naruto? That idiot? Well… don't all fools deserve to die as they were born?" H screamed at her in a high pitched tone.

"Kakashi! I know you're here!" She yelled frantically.

Another hysterical laugh escaped the lips she once fanaticized over.

"You mean him?" Sasuke gestured with raised eye brows as he pointed to the body of the jounin that lay next to her. His exposed skin was blue and his auburn eye was glazed over. But where was his Sharingan?

Sakura gasped in horror.

"What's wrong? Didn't get a chance to fuck him before he died?" Sasuke enquired in a low, demonic voice. "I always knew you were nothing better than a pathetic little piece of ass."

With his words spiraling in her mind he pounced before she could react…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura awoke in a cold sweat. Where the hell was she? Why did she have that dream again? That was the fifth time in a row. It had stopped being a coincidence by the third time.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked peering at her over his book. His deep hazel eye fixated on her face. He was on the last hours of his shift to keep watch over the camp site as his former pupils slept.

Breathing heavily, but trying to conceal her fright, she softly replied.

"Nothing. Just… had a bad dream… That's all."

"Oh?" He said with suspicion. She was a terrible liar, but he let it slide. He knew her character too well to inquire about it then.

"Well then, its gone now, so you can get some sleep. We're almost to the Sand Village, but we have another hundred miles to cover, so you should rest."

His visible eye closed in a crescent shape, indicating that he was smiling at her.

"Right," she relied, returning the gesture.

But as she lay her head back down, she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't just dreaming. It was something more… Like a premonition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read… Review… Hopefully you enjoy… Negative ppls not accepted lol… Don't like it, then read something else.


	2. Save Me Slowly

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Tsunade's boobs wouldn't be so damn big!! Long live the small chested chicks!!

Save Me Slowly

Sakura awoke to the smell of burning ramen.

Oh no. not again, she thought rubbing her eyes and groaning slightly. It was still dark but the due covered earth around her indicated that it was about 5 a.m.

"Naruto… don't you get tired of that stuff?" She questioned warily.

"Are you crazy? Three bowls of ramen in the morning is part of a balanced diet! I just wish Hinata-chan was here to make it for me!" He screamed into her face, slightly withdrawing to remember the bowls and bowls of delicious ramen that his delicate wife would make for him.

"Hmm… I guess that's why it burned."

A puff of smoke wafted into the air leaving behind a white haired figure. Kakashi was in his normal stance; forehead protector over his left eye, book in hand and seated cross-legged, next to his fiancé.

She giggled as she gazed up at his exposed right eye. He winked at her in response.

There were reasons why she loved him.

Reasons she couldn't explain to even herself sometimes. He was patient (definitely patient! There's no way someone could wait around all day for twenty-three cherry blossoms to fall from the tree outside her house as a sign of whether to propose or not!), he was smart, caring, although oblivious to the dramas of a young kounochi, he was more than willing to listen if it made her feel better and saving her life in more ways than one didn't hurt either. Actually, its how they became closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm fine, I swear Sensei," she pleaded as she tried to get up.

"Sakura, you're bleeding. How can you possibly think you're fine?"

Her eyes rolled back as she fell back to the ground under the ground under the withered blossom tree. He rushed to her side and threw his thick green jounin jacket over her frail and beaten body.

"What the hell happened to her?!" The fifth screamed into the copy ninja's ear.

"I found her like that. I was waiting by the training grounds for her. She was supposed to come and tell me about her first month of training with you, but she never showed up. So, I went to her house to look for her and there she was, laying face down under the tree."

His voice was unwavering, giving all who heard the impression that he was completely calm. But what they could not see was the tears that started to fill his eyes as he looked out the large bay windows to the darkness of the cold winter night.

"Kakashi, she's asking for you," the nurse announced to the waiting crowd. By then Naruto, Hinata and Rock Lee had arrived. Kakashi felt grateful that Sakura wanted to see him so he could get away from the group. He very much disliked large crowds.

Large meaning more than himself.

The room was dark except for a splash of moonlight that cascaded perfectly on the cherry blossoms features. He sat next to her bed and sighed deeply at the sight of her. In his haste to get her to the hospital, he didn't notice the deep gashes on her perfect face.

"Sensei?" She whispered softly turning to look at his face.

"I'm not your teacher anymore, Sakura. You can call me Kakashi now," he said softly as his eye fell in the shape of a crescent.

She gave a painful giggle in reply.

They both fell silent for a moment.

"Kakashi?" She said huskily. The forming tears made her voice unsteady.

"Yes, Sakura."

She placed her left hand on her stomach as the tears began to free fall.

"It's gone," she sobbed.

They spent hours talking. She had to talk to someone about what happened and who better than her beloved ex-sensei?

"But how did Sasuke know you were pregnant?" Kakashi asked standing next to her bed gazing at the ceiling to keep in his tears.

"Neji," she said as if just by mentioning Sasukes fellow ANBU members name would explain everything.

"Hmm… Byakugan," the copy nin said to himself.

Another uncomfortable moment of silence followed.

"Sakura," he said in the pit of his throat. "You need to stay the hell away form him. I've watched y'all go through this up and down and you're always on the loosing end! Its time to stop!"

Her eyes had started welling up the second he said her name. She knew his feelings but didn't know that they were that strong.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore, Sakura-chan."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aww! Come on! Don't get all googly eyed on me now! Damn love birds!" Naruto screamed in a frustrated tone.

"Oh… " Kakashi said scratching his head in embarrassment. "Sorry Naruto. Forgot you were there."

Uzumaki fell over and hit his head in true anime style in reaction to Hatake's flippantness. A few spontaneous twitches added to his over dramatic action.

He quickly gathered himself.

"Hmm! I'm gona eat some more ramen!" He sulked. But instead of eating, he sat on his sleeping mat and stared at a wallet sized picture of his wife of three years and their daughter, whose eyes were a deeper shade of purple than her mothers and had stunningly blond hair.

"We should go," Kakashi said seriously.

"Ok," she replied as she packed her things.

He noticed her bare finger.

"No ring?"

"Uh…" she stuttered. "I… don't want it to fall off or get lost anywhere."

She showed him the twenty five karate diamond and turquoise emeralds (of course to match her eyes) ring, hanging delicately on a gold chain.

"Hmm…" He replied skeptically.

Don't want to loose it…right, he thought staring down at her as she packed.

A feeling of uncomfortable irony flooded his body, but not even a frown appeared on his solemn face.

"Hey… you coming?" She whispered in his ear as she used his broad shoulder to pull herself up to his level, but her words went unheard.

A gentle hand glided over the side of his asked jaw, making its way to his metal protector, which bore the proud symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village. Just as gently as she touched his face, Sakura slid the ninja's forehead protector upward to his untamed silver mane. His Sharingan eye was closed, displaying the full length of the scar that fashioned the left side of his face.

Rose coloured lips met 'imperfect' skin.

"Fro every single one," she breathed into his ear again.

His left eye shot open.

As though he was almost afraid to touch her, he ran his fingers through her pink curls and turned to face her fully. She melted to his touch and drew her head backward as her eyes closed and lips parted. In the same movement, his arm wrapped round her small waist, drawing her to his chest and pulled his mask down with the other hand.

Lips met.

All world melting.

Nothing but that moment existed.

His expertise at its peak as his hungry tongue searched the inside of her for that spark.

That feeling where he knew everything was all right…

"We should really be laving now," she breathed heavily into his chest as he kept her in his embrace. Reluctantly, (and she could tell) he let her walk away from him.

He continued to stare.

"You can't stand there and wait for the sunrise if we want to get to the Sand Village on time!" She laughed as she propelled upward into the trees.

He followed after her angelic form with his eyes. He looked, but he didn't find it.

The feeling he searched for inside her, wasn't there anymore.

"I can't protect you if you won't let me, Sakura-chan… So why won't you?"

Chakra lined the base of his feet as he launched himself into the trees behind his teammates. He recovered his face and narrowed his exposed eye.

Mission begins form here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aite... let me be frank... if it is you think that this is "silly" (quoting from the fed up bitch who has no fing imagination!), then you can close the page and go search for another story that tickles ur fancy...cool?...good! so! if you dont like it dont review it... so to all the haters! go get a hobby... stop being so literal... and try having some fun with shit instead of keeping sticks up ur ass... ur running out of room up there! PEACE!!!!


End file.
